nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia (Country)
A country located south of Windbloom and north of Willowscent. It is an extremely technological country and has been the cornerstone of many advancements in technology. Introduction Arcadia is a country, and it is a city. It is inhabited primarily by humans, but goblins are common as well. The city is built on top of itself, leading to as many as twenty layers of cities, roadwork, sewers and houses in some places. The lower levels are often inhabited by dangerous creatures, especially in the lowest levels, the sewers. The people often move around, leading to something like a nomadic lifestyle, often moving every four or five generations. They are ruled by the Mystro, usually a female. The Mystro's family has a 'touch of destiny' as many of their members become powerful Air-Marine leaders, or adventurers who slay great monsters. One famous member (who's name has been edited from all records) created the Sky Hunters, the elite pirate hunter organization which uses no names. The country is protected by the Air-Marines and their Airships, one of the most formidable in the world. This Air Fleet is lead by The Exile, maybe the most advanced Airship in the world. The armies are vast, also, and have fought the Faceless One armies, Sabbatholm and many many foes that have desired to loot their city/country. History People and Culture Their people are a strange mix of nomads and industrialists. Every few generations, the people move around, following industrial development, or cheaper homes. This has given rise to Greasers and Punks. They are roving bands of young people who have shucked off responsibility and embraced the nomad life until they find their home. Greasers are tolerated, but the vicious and chaotic Punks are killed whenever encountered. The normal Arcadian enjoys games of skill, like b-ball or combat games like wrestling or martial art competitions. The richest live in the top portions of the city, often at the top of sky-scrapers. The poor live several levels below, looting abandoned houses and seeking ways to get themselves a life on a higher level. The middle-income Arcadians work and live in the two top levels. Military Geography The City The entire country is a layered city. It's industrial areas are also like tree rings, as each goes further depending on where people are, leading to 'rings' of factories, Air-ship foundries and military facilities around population centers. The city also is divided up between sky-scraper centers, housing complexes and 'slums' (one-two story houses, rather than tall buildings). Because of the difference in sizes, this can lead to valleys, hills and, in some cases, mountains. Mountains are dense skyscraper patches that were covered over to build on anew, leading to a steep rise in an area. The most well known valley is the palace of the Mystro herself, which has only been paved over some three times, however, there is still and extensive sewer system in place underneath. Exceptions to the 'city' are the southern Arcadia Forest and mountains bordering Willowscent and the northern Arcadian Mountains bordering Windbloom. Upkeep The City/Country requires a great deal of effort to keep running, and the right fire, in the right place, could destroy the entire city. Thus, the creation of the City Builders was decided. The City Builders take care of the city and make it grow. Often, they go insane, and start creating roads leading to the tops of buildings, buildings which go up for relative miles and have no way to go up or down. This leads to the further advancement of the systems, and the general schizophrenia of the road maps. See Also Notes |Arcadia||}} Category:Country